Grease , version maraudeurs
by Sucre javel
Summary: La comédie musicale Grease avec les maraudeurs , qu'est que ça donne??? Hum , hum.......


Coucou , c'est moi !!!!  
  
Disclamer :(décidemment Rien n'est jamais a moi dans mes fics !!!!)alors perso :J.K rowling , histoire : Kate et traduction...Moi !!!!!!  
  
Alors chose promise , chose due (et non , ce n'est pas le nouveau chapitre de F&S , !! )et voici en exclusivité , le premier chapitre de .......(roulement de tambours.....)  
  
  
  
GREASE : version Maraudeurs !!!!!!  
  
Avertissement :pour ceux qui auraient lu cette fic , sachez que j'ai peu arrangé des phrases mais cela n'altère en rien la compréhension de la fic !  
  
-Chapitre 1- Amour d'été  
  
  
  
  
  
Sur une plage , quelque part en Angleterre.  
  
James et Lily se promenaient sur la plage , main dans la main. Ils riaient , s'amusaient dans l'eau , faisaient des châteaux de sables et regardaient le coucher du soleil.  
  
A un moment ,Lily se tourna vers James et lui dit d'une voix entrecoupée.  
  
« James , je vais partir pour la France . Je ne vais peut être plus jamais te revoir.. »  
  
« Ne sois pas si triste , Lily ! »  
  
« Ce fut le plus bel été de toute ma vie »  
  
James prit les mains de Lily et commença à l'embrasser. Lily lui rendit son baiser mais lorsque il devint plus passionné , elle repoussa son amant.  
  
« Non ,James ne gâchons pas tout.. »  
  
« Mais l'on ne gâche rien Lily ! »  
  
  
  
Le soleil se couchait alors qu'ils quittaient la plage , pensant tous deux qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais.  
  
  
  
James flânait sur le quai 9 ¾. Il aperçut ces trois meilleurs amis à la fin du train et se dirigea immédiatement vers eux.  
  
  
  
« Hey , James ! »  
  
« Sirius ! »  
  
« Alors Jim , comment s'est passé ton été ? »  
  
« J'étais à la plage...avec une fille. »  
  
Les Mauraudeurs échangèrent un sourire plein de sous entendus . Et ce fut Sirius qui attaqua le premier.  
  
« Et..raconte nous en plus ! »  
  
James haussa les épaules.  
  
« Et il n' y a rien à dire »  
  
« Allez , il nous faut tout les détails ! Et devine quoi ? J'ai enfin assez d'argent pour me payer un balais !  
  
« Pas encore »dit Rémus avec un air narquois et Sirius fit une grimace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sur le quai , Lily Evans paraissait nerveuse et ce n'était pas peu dire. La jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontrée tantôt avait disparu de son champ de vision. Elle avait beau chercher de tous côté , aucune trace d'elle. Puis Molly Brown apparut suivie de plusieurs jeunes filles.  
  
« Lily , je te présente Arabella Figg , Narcissa Allens et Jenny Finnigan. »  
  
« Ravie de vous rencontrer »  
  
Lily sourit nerveusement . Arabella et Jenny la fixèrent , interloquées mais Narcissa se contenta de la regarder.  
  
« D'où vient tu ? »  
  
« De France mais je suis déjà venue ici lorsque j'avais dix ans. »  
  
« Allez venez les filles , on va trouver un compartiment »  
  
Narcissa se tourna et marcha vers le train , suivie de Arabella et de Jenny.  
  
Molly glissa à l'oreille de Lily.  
  
« Cissa (diminutif) paraît un peu..froide mais elle est vraiment super ! Tu verras avec le temps , ça s'arrangera ! »  
  
Devant ces paroles réconfortantes , Lily se sentit un peu mieux.  
  
Elles marchèrent lentement jusqu'au train tout en discutant. Elles s'installèrent dans un compartiment. Molly avait déjà tout expliqué du groupe à Lily , en commençant par le nom qu'elles se donnaient : Jade Witches (je préfère garder le nom original , ça fait mieux que les sorcières vertes .....).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Narcissa lança à Lily , d'un air faussement intéressé  
  
« Alors Lily , qu'est que tu as fait cet été ? »  
  
« J'ai passé toutes mes vacances à la plage , j'y ai d'ailleurs rencontré un garçon . »  
  
Toutes les filles , sauf Narcissa gloussèrent et commencèrent à poser des questions.  
  
« Comment est il ? »  
  
« Oh , il est fabuleux ! Doux et gentil..l'homme parfait ! »  
  
« Ca n'existe pas des hommes pareils. »dit Narcissa .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
« Allez James , qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec cette fille ? »  
  
« Si tu ne nous dit rien , ça veut dire que tu n'a rien fait avec elle.... »  
  
James soupira.  
  
« Ok , Ok ! Que voulez vous savoir »  
  
D'une même voix , les trois membres du groupes s'exclamèrent :  
  
« Tout ! »  
  
James grimaça et commença à ouvrir la bouche tandis que Lily faisait de même avec les Jade Witches.  
  
Summer loving had me a blast! Summer loving happened so fast! I met a girl, crazy for me! Met a boy, cute as can be!   
  
Magic days, drifting away to uh-uh those Magical nights  
  
Tell me more, tell me more Did you get room? Tell me more, tell me more Does he have a broom? She flew by me, She got a cramp He ran by me, got my broom damp  
  
Saved her life, she nearly fell  
  
He showed off, I really can't tell Magical sun, something begun Uh-uh those Magical night. Tell me more, tell me more Was it love at first sight? Tell me more, tell me more Was she afraid of heights? Took her flying, in the Quidditch arcade  
  
We went flying, Quidditch games we played  
  
We made out under the seats  
  
We made castles on the beach Magical fling, don't mean a thing But uh-uh those Magical nights Tell me more, tell me more But you don't have to brag Tell me more, tell me more Cos he sounds like a drag He got friendly holding my hand She got friendly down in the sand He was sweet, just turned sixteen  
  
She was good you know what I mean Magic heat, boy and girl meet Then uh-uh those Magic nights Tell me more, tell me more How much dough did he spend? Tell me more, tell me more Could she get me a friend? It turned colder, that's where it ends  
  
So I told her, we'd still be friends Then we made our true love vows Wonder what she's doing now Magic dreams, ripped at the seams But oh Those magical nights!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius regarda James et lui dit , déçu :  
  
« C'est tout ? »  
  
  
  
Molly regarda Lily , émue aux larmes .  
  
« C'est si...adorable...et quel est son nom ??? »  
  
Lily étais sur le point de répondre lorsqu'une voix , qui semblait venir de dehors , emplit le train .  
  
« Tous les élèves sont priés de se préparer . Nous arrivons à Poudlard. »  
  
Ce fut un réel combat pour mettre leurs robes. Il faisait déjà noir dehors et Lily frissonna au contact de l'air froid sur sa peau alors qu'ils montaient en voiture.  
  
« Au fait , tu ne nous a pas dit comment il s'appelait ? »  
  
« Oh , James. James Potter ! »  
  
Toutes la regardèrent , les yeux exorbités , puis Narcissa se ressaisit la première et lui dit.  
  
« Si tu crois aux miracles , peut être que tu le reverra..un de ces jours . »  
  
Lorsque les voitures furent arrivées aux portes du château , tous les élèves descendirent et pénétrèrent dans le hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily mangea calmement un peu de tout ce que contenait la table. Tout le monde avait l'air gentil et amical sauf les Serpentard.  
  
Un groupe de garçons , à l'autre bout de la table , riaient et regardaient Narcissa.  
  
Peu à peu la salle se vida . Lily sentit une main agripper son bras et elle vit que c'était justement Narcissa. Celle ci la regardait bizarrement .  
  
« Viens avec moi , Lily ! »  
  
Molly étais resté en arrière avec les autres et Lily la rejoignit.  
  
  
  
Alors que James se tournait , il aperçut les Jades Witches et leur lança d'un ton narquois :  
  
« Alors les filles , qu'est qu'on peut faire pour vous ? »  
  
Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire mais Narcissa ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.  
  
« On a une surprise pour toi , Potter ! »  
  
Et Narcissa se retourna et attrapa Lily qui se retrouva face aux Maraudeurs. James ouvrit grand les yeux tandis que la jeune fille levait la tête .  
  
Lorsqu'elle vit qui elle avait devant elle , elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait d' elle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du premier chapitre .  
  
Alors ça vous a plu ???????? J'espère vraiment que vous m'enverrez des revieuw !!!!!!  
  
Sinon , je pense ne pas traduire les chansons sauf si vous me le demandez , suppliant , pleurant .....enfin bref , je m'égare là ! Il y a bien sur quelques changements , genre balais (broom) et des trucs comme ça !  
  
Hum hum , pour les lecteurs de Frère et S?ur , patience , surtout que je n'ai pas 50 revieuw encore..... 


End file.
